Digimon Arms Quest
by EZ2412
Summary: Tanto Arisato is an ordinary student who happens to receive a game app that transports him to the Digital World! Over there, he found his Digimon partner Zubamon, one of the "Legend-Arms" Digimon that can turn into powerful weapons of destruction. Tanto traverses through the Digital World to search for clues of the missing players while getting companions on his quest.


**Author's Note** ; Hello, I'm back at fanfiction! Sorry for the lack of activities on my other works. I'm been more focus on creating my original works rather than fanfictions lately. Somehow, writing doesn't feel fun but work now to me so I'm having a hard time focusing on completing them. But seeing your comments have revived some of my writing spirits so now my works are only getting new chapters whenever I feel like it. Here's the new work I've been thinking lately; **Digimon Arms Quest**! Thank you for all the readers who are looking forward of my work!

* * *

 **Chapter 1 - Tanto's Quest Begins**

Every person is born equally; by their individual efforts, differences are created. That is to say, by hard work, anyone can become the best.

Humans are equal when they are born. The distinction between the rich and the poor, parentage, occupation, social status etc. does not depend on birth, however, comes down to a matter of dedication.

Tanto Arisato doesn't think so. Why? Because the reason for it is right before him.

"Look! Dan just score another goal! He's amazing!"

"He's kinda cute huh."

"I think he's in our year."

The girls behind him were chatting in excitement about the guy playing football on the field. The school where Tanto attended is Hanayaka Middle School, a normal school just like any others.

His name is Dan Okudaira, a second-year middle school student and he happens to be the childhood friend of Tanto. The height and weight are almost the same as Tanto's, but he has white hair and his facial feature are great. Tanto's hair is black.

"Man, Dan is awesome. Unlike you."

(Tanto) "Shut it."

"Both of you are in the same grade yet the gap between you two is wide. It makes me wonder how you two ended up being friends."

(Tanto) "Our houses are in the same area so we often played together when we were kids."

Tanto is answering those comments from his surroundings about him and Dan with a tired expression.

Tanto's appearance is average and his grades aren't that terrible but also aren't great. Dan, however, is better at him in every sport, not just football. Also, his grades are higher than everyone else and he has a good personality so he's very popular.

People often questioned their relationship and comparing them to each other. Although he doesn't blame Dan for his predicament, it's giving Tanto a headache each time this happens.

"Hello, Tanto. Are you doing well?"

And there's another childhood friend who happens to be the second cause of his troubles, Kasumi Suzuki. She is a girl with short, straight chestnut-brown hair that reaches her shoulders and a doll-like expression.

(Tanto) "Ah, Kasumi. You finished your mock exams?"

(Kasumi) "No problem, I've already reviewed several books on mathematics, science, history, psychology, etc. so it's easy to pass."

(Tanto) "Wow, just what I expected from the number one genius."

Tanto said that as if he anticipated it.

Kasumi is a girl who happens to be the smartest student in the whole school. She has managed to read several college level books from different categories. And she was able to memorize all of the contents despite her age.

Tanto remembered that Kasumi always read books whenever he and Dan were playing outside as kids. Due to her habit, she was placed first on all of the subjects and exams the school offered. Not to mention, her looks are also beautiful so she's popular as well.

(Dan) "Hey Tanto! Kasumi!"

Dan yells out to his best friends when he noticed their presence while waving his hand.

(Kasumi) "Hello, Dan. Is practice over?"

(Dan) "Yeah, my team need to go over a few strategies before finishing up. Do you mind waiting for me while I'm taking a shower? I want to go home with you guys."

(Tanto) "Sure, but make sure you wash up real good. It starting to stink now that you're here."

(Dan) "Shut up! I don't sweat that much!"

(Kasumi) "Fufufu."

Kasumi chuckles a bit over Tanto's joke which causes the three friends to laugh as well.

After Dan changed out of his uniform, the trio are walking through the streets of Shibuya where they were discussing the football practice earlier.

(Tanto) "So how was it? Feeling confident about your teamwork?"

(Dan) "I guess so. Although our running back needs to work some more. He said that his legs are getting cramped up whenever we've practiced."

(Kasumi) "That's no good. In the medical book, constant running without rest might cause a strain to his legs, which can lead to a fatal injury if he continues. I suggest that he needs to take a break from practice for about a week or two."

(Dan) "I see. I'll tell him about it next time."

(Tanto) "I think you should do it now. The upcoming game is next month so I wanted you guys to be on top form."

(Kasumi) "I agree."

(Dan) "Oh, lighten up. I have practice tomorrow as well. I have plenty of chances to tell him."

(Tanto) "Well, even without the running back, things will be fine for the team with you around."

(Dan) "Yeah…"

Dan's expression turned bored for a bit when Tanto commented him. Dan is the star player of the football team and had led them to victory on each game during his first year of middle school.

Not only that, he has been recruited by several club members to fill in spots for their missing members and scored victories for them in their competitions as well. He is well-liked by everyone at school and even teachers praised for his efforts.

(Dan) "...Hey, Tanto. What club are ya gonna join?"

(Tanto) "Huh?"

Dan's sudden question surprises Tanto as his eyes widen up.

(Tanto) "Where did that come from?"

(Dan) "Oh, I dunno. I just joined the football team 'cause it sounds interesting, but there's no challenge. Do you remember the times we've competed with each other when we were little."

(Kasumi) "I remember. You guys always faced each other so much that I also counted the number of times you two have gotten in trouble because of these matches."

(Tanto) "Yeah, I remembered them well."

Tanto reminiscing the memories he had with them after they said it. Tanto and Dan always compete at each other over silly challenges like Janken and bike racing.

(Dan) "Those were fun times. That's why, whenever you pick a club, tell me and I'll join too."

(Tanto) "But what about the game next month? You can't leave the team right now."

(Dan) "I'll quit after the game. I wanna go against you again!"

(Tanto) "Hm…"

Tanto hesitates on Dan's question. In truth, there's no club that Tanto is interested in and he wasn't planning to join either. Why? Because what's happening right now is why he's hesitating.

Whenever they fought in their matches, Tanto has won against Dan over anything they played more than once as kids. He even remembered the times where Dan request a rematch after each battle whenever he lost to Tanto.

However, Tanto couldn't win against him at anything anymore now. He can feel the irony of their positions are reversed.

Although he doesn't mind losing, his classmates might make his position even harder if they saw him competing against his best friend.

(Tanto) "S-Sorry, but I'm not planning to join a club."

(Dan) "Whaat!? Why? You gotta, you gotta!"

(Tanto) "I'm just not interested that's all."

(Dan) "Come on, it will be fun!"

Dan doesn't back down and tries to reason with his friend. Tanto needed an excuse to refuse when Kasumi ruthlessly tells him the truth.

(Kasumi) "It's because of you that Tanto refused into joining a club."

(Dan) "Me?"

(Tanto) "Oi, Kasumi!"

Tanto was embarrassed that she said his true feelings out loud. Kasumi pays no heed to his shock and continues explaining more to Dan.

(Kasumi) "Tanto is mindful to his surroundings. People have often compared the two of you together which makes him feel uncomfortable. "

(Dan) "Is that so?"

(Tanto) "W-Well, a little…"

'Well, Kasumi is also part of it.' Tanto thought of that but he keeps that to himself.

(Dan) "Well, don't mind them. That just their opinions. People often told me that I'm better at anything, but that wasn't true. I still couldn't beat you at video games!"

(Kasumi) "That's true. Tanto is the champion of playing video games."

(Tanto) "Somehow, that doesn't sound reassuring…"

Tanto mutter in a low voice.

Like they said, Tanto is good at playing video games and often beat Dan in various games like a fighting game or RPG. Even Dan occasionally lends games to Tanto, asking him to finish them when he's having a hard time clearing them.

It is the only thing that Tanto has the advantage of yet it seems useless in real life to him.

(Tanto) "Either way, I have no plans of joining a club for now. That's what I'm saying."

(Dan) "Oh, alright. I won't force you, but promise me that you'll tell me about it when you've decided to join. I'm fine with anything as long as you and Kasumi are with me."

(Kasumi) "Same here. No matter what you choose, I will cheer for you."

(Tanto) "I know. Same with me."

With that, the conversation of whether Tanto joining a club or not had ended. Then Tanto feels a growl *rumble* coming from his stomach.

(Tanto) "Ha~ All of this discussion makes me hungry. I'm going to get something to eat."

(Dan) "Minding some company? I'm not that hungry yet but it will be better to get some food for later."

(Tanto) "Nah, I'll be fine. You two will go on ahead without me."

(Kasumi) "Are you sure?"

(Tanto) "Yeah, I'm picking it up and go home later.

(Dan) "Okay, see ya."

(Kasumi) "Be mindful of your calories."

(Tanto) "What are you, my mom? Later…"

Tanto left the two to grab lunch for himself. He's walking through the busy streets filled with people passing by him as he thinks about the conversation earlier.

(Tanto) ' _As long as I and Kasumi are with me' huh. I hoped the three of us are always together._

However, Tanto knew that things won't stay the same forever. Kasumi is the one of the lifetime genius who aced every subject and Dan is the star athlete who can do everything.

Both of them are exceptionally gifted students while he is a normal student with no particular trait. These two will go into a better school for the sake of their future.

But he's fine with things as they are. He will be happier if these days continued to be the same.

(Tanto) "Now then, which restaurant I like to go… Hm?"

Tanto pulls out his smartphone to see any restaurants nearby when he noticed an ad in front of the screen.

(Tanto) "'Legend-Arms Hunt'? Is this the newest game app?"

It is one of those gaming advertisements to appeal to the latest popular games. However, this ad is a bit particular as it doesn't describe the contents of this game except the name.

It is suspicious but worth checking it out so he decided to download the game.

When the downloading has done, he taps on the app with a sword icon and the description of it fills the screen as Tanto begins to read.

[In the world where creatures are known as Digimon roam, a group of invaders destroys the peace as they ravaged the lands in order to search for the legendary weapons known as the 'Legend-Arms', powerful artifacts with devasting power. You must obtain these weapons that will decide the fate of the Digital World.]

(Tanto) "What a crude explanation. The makers of this game must have rushed the development."

Still, Tanto's gamer spirit felt intrigued by the game's setting. After the opening scene is finished, it reveals only one information on the list.

 **Quest: Recieve the Sword on the Altair.**

 **Location: Cipher Forest**

 **Participants: 20**

It is the quest of the game. However, he is confused about the participant part. Could this be an online quest? Then he noticed the numbers are dropping which means that other players are joining this quest as well.

Not wanting to miss out, he hurriedly checks on the quest log. When the numbers reach zero, the next information shows that you have accepted the quest before the screen changed into a loading screen.

Suddenly, Tanto felt a slippery feeling enveloped his entire body. He was surprised and looked around his surroundings.

The usual noisy district of Shibuya has gone dead quiet. Furthermore, the large population became still as if time has stopped.

(Tanto) "What, what in the world…?"

"Gaah!"

"-!?" Tanto turned towards where the scream came from and saw a male teenager being disintegrating into data particles!

Not just him, there are others like Tanto that can still move and a similar phenomenon happening to them as well. Tons of screams and yells echoing throughout the now silence district as each of them disappearing one by one.

Then Tanto noticed a bright light on the ground and saw a digital circle appearing below his feet. When it starts to ascend, his feet that it passed through are disappearing.

(Tanto) "W-Waahhh!"

Tanto couldn't help but scream at this unusual phenomenon as his whole body disappears into nothingness…


End file.
